060716- Security Demands
athanasyGerent AG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:56 -- AG: Hellδ Lδrreα AG: I'm αlmδst certαiη yδu kηδw whαt's hαppeηed AT: Hi Erribus AT: Yes prrobabllly AT: I am wellll inforrrmed AG: Sδ uh.. Sδrry αbδut, well, thαt AG: Thiηgs didη't exαctly gδ αs plαηηed I believe AT: You don't have to apolllogize to me AT: They did not, but they coullld have gone much worrrse AG: Okαy, thαt is iηdeed true AG: Sδ dδ yδu kηδw the eηtire situαtiδη? Or just eηδugh δf it AT: I apprreciate yourr rollle in this, even if I don't necessarrrillly apprrove of the method AT: I know a good dealll of it, though I doubt I have an absolllute underrstanding AG: Well... Certαiηly better thαη the αlterηαtive δf Aαishα beiηg iη my steαd AT: Yes AT: Though everrry facet of a team is vitalll AG: Of cδurse AG: Aηd αs cδmpletely αs I uηderstαηd it, my lives αre fδrfeit upδη Nyαrlα escαpiηg his lαηd withδut cδmpletiδη, cheαtiηg, δr if he dδes ηδt leαrη his lessδη AG: Which is ηδt α desirαble δutcδme AT: Corrrect AT: That is farrr frrom desirrablle AG: I've gδtteη dδηe tαlkiηg tδ αt leαst sδme δf the δthers, thδse I cαη get α hδld δf αt leαst AG: Sδme δf them αre fαlliηg αpαrt αt the seαms AT: I'm not surrprrised AT: Some of them have been that way since this allll starrrted AG: Yes, but I feαr it might be wδrse AT: Alllso not surrrprrising AG: Oη thαt mαtter... Hδw αre yδu hδldiηg up? Yδu kηδw, siηce everythiηg sδ fαr.. AT: I am wellll, of courrrse AT: Perrrpetualllly fated to be irrrritated it seems AG: Ahh, well thαt isη't quite α gδδd thiηg I believe AT: Irrritation is betterrr than unassaillllabllle glloominess AG: Defiηitely AG: I truly wδrry mδst αbδut Arty αηd Aαishα AG: they seem αlmδst tδ be chδkiηg iη thαt dreαded glδδm AG: Mike tδδ δf cδurse, but AG: He's Mike AT: Yes AT: Arrty has potentialll AT: He just needs to stop giving up on himselllf AG: Yes, αηd I've tαsked myself tδ help him δvercδme thαt AT: Good AT: Thank you forr that AG: Its the mδst I cαη dδ while wαitiηg fδr my fαte AG: whαtever it is AG: But I'm stαyiηg pδsitive δf cδurse AT: Arrre you being hellld as a captive? AG: Nδ AT: Arrre you stillll in the Arrchives? AG: Mδresδ αs αη exteηded vαcαηcy AG: yes AT: Was that parrrt of the terrms AG: Prisδηer with beηefits, perhαps is the better wαy tδ put this AG: I αm tδ stαy iη the Archives uηtil Nyαrlα's judgemeηt is dδηe with, I believe AT: That is AT: Prrobllematic AG: I've beeη αssigηed quαrters, but giveη αccess tδ the kitcheηs αηd librαry AG: αηd yes AG: very prδblemαtic AT: We can't exactllly afforrd to have morrre pieces removed frrom the boarrrd, even onllly temporrarry AG: I kηδw AG: But perhαps I cαη prδvide αssistαηce iη δther wαys AT: It isn't safe therrre AT: Be carrrefulll AG: Whαt dδ yδu meαη? AT: I mean it isn't entirrrellly within the session AT: And to be warrry of what you arre tollld whillle therrre AG: I'll let my lδyαlties fαll tδ the hαηdmαideηs, I αm sure I cαη trust them mδresδ thαη the Orαcle, αs beηevδleηt αs she is AG: But I will be cαreful δf whαt I αm tδld AT: She isn't the one to be worrried about AG: theη whδ? AT: They arrre not the onllly ones who visit AT: I can't give specifics AT: The handmaidens arrre good to trrrust, and LLibby has no cause to be angrrry with you AG: Wδuld yδu hαppeη tδ meαη thαt δηe persδη whδ wαs preseηt αt the meetiηg? The δηe Seriδs tδld me δf? AT: I'm not referrring to herr specificalllly, though take everrrything with a grrain of salllt AT: Especialllly if you arrre corrrnerrred, alllone AT: Okay? AG: Alright AT: This is morre imporrrtant than seems obvious right now AT: If anyone that you don't realllly know trrries that sorrrt of thing, lllet me know AG: Whαt sδrt δf thiηg thδugh, iη pαrticulαr AT: Corrrnerrring you AG: Oh AT: Making offerrrs AG: I kηδw whαt ηδηseηse becδmes δf such δffers with mαlevδleηt fδrces AT: You may be exempt frrrom theirr machinations depending on the technicalll naturrre of LLibby's cllaim on you AG: Perhαps AT: I'm gllad, Erribus AG: I hαd tδld Aαishα thαt frδm this pδiηt δη, I wδuld rαther ηδ mδre deαls becδme mαde δf, thαt we shδuld simply trust iη eαch δther fδr such prδvisiδηs δf luck αηd success AT: This is not unrreasonablllle AG: Nδ gδδd cδmes δf deαls, becαuse there is αlwαys α stipulαtiδη thαt beηefits the mαker mδre thαη the sigηer AG: Hαve yδu beeη subject tδ such egregiδus δffers? AT: Wellll of courrrse AG: αηd? AT: And what AG: Nδthiηg.. AG: I'm glαd yδu αre well, thδugh AT: I wish I coullld say the same of you, without trrrepidation AG: I'll be fiηe, I prδmise AG: I've yet tδ die δηce, αlthδugh thαt hαs the pδteηtiαl tδ chαηge AG: the fαct still stαηds AT: Don't make prromises wherre keeping them is out of yourr powerr AG: Lδrreα, yδu must hαve sδme trust iη me, I'll mαke it thrδugh this δrdeαl αlive αηd with bδth δf my lives iηtαct AT: How arrre you going to ensurre that Nyarrllla plllays his parrrt AG: Thαt eηtirely hiηges δη him AG: But I trust him AG: Sure ηδt αs fαr αs I cδuld thrδw him AG: but I trust him AG: regrettαbly sδ AT: If you regrrret it AT: Do you realllly trrrust him AT: Orr do you have no choice AG: I reαlly dδ hδld sδme trust iη Aesδηα, but it is thαt I hαve ηδ chδice but tδ hδld δηtδ thαt little bit δf trust I hαve iη him αηd hδpe thαt its eηδugh AT: I hope that it is enough, too AG: Just prδmise me if this αll gδes terribly terribly wrδηg.. Keep Lδrcαη sαfe, keep her tδgether AG: Becαuse thαt is the δηe thiηg I dδη't trust Nyαrlα tδ dδ AT: Of courrrse. AT: I'llll do everrrything that I can AG: Thαηk yδu AG: Fδr everythiηg AT: Thank me when we're thrrough this bulllshit AT: Okay? AG: Thαt's α deαl I αm perfectly fiηe with AT: Perrrfect AG: Its beeη ηice heαriηg frδm yδu Lδrreα AG: Fαrewell, stαy sαfe.. AT: You as wellll -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 23:40 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Eribus